


The mighty Feylight

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original work - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: She'll never know just how much of a hero she actually is.
Kudos: 1





	The mighty Feylight

She pinched her nose with a sigh. "So... What happened?" The woman was starting to go grey early, her ebony hair done up in a loose bun as she stared down at her child. The girl waved her hands helplessly.

"Mom! It's fine. I just maybe sorta' missed my landing and-" The woman spun the teen abruptly, shoving her forward by the lower back. The girl was hurried into a shower while her mother tossed the light blue and grey spandex into the wash.

She heaved a sigh. Staring at the bathroom door. Part of the aging woman was proud. Practically glowing that the savior of the city, was none other than her baby girl. But there was always that maternal instinct. That part of her brain that outright screamed that her child should never have to deal with this.

The woman pushed her bangs out of her face. Tying her apron closer to herself. She felt powerless. Asside from literally being powerless. She set large amounts of food on her daughters plate. Turning to the young woman as she entered the room. She looked so much like her father in this moment.

The way her child's hands were calloused and rough. The slight tone to each muscle, the worn look in her eyes. No fifteen year old should wear such a look. She nudged the plate closer to her daughter as the raven haired child tucked in. "So, who was it this time?"

"Hm? Didn't you watch the news? It was broadcast all over town." The girl blinked a few times, tucking into her meal. Her mother sighed. No. She didn't watch the news. She never did. It was just too hard to watch her baby be battered about and she was unable to do a damn thing. 

As it was, the most she could do was treat her wounds, and make her a hot meal. But she never told her daughter this. She never wanted the girl to think her mother didn't care. "Well yeah. But I want to hear the whole story." She rested her chin on her palm. A tender smile playing on her lips.

"Well... Okay so you know how the guy was all 'Tremble before me!' right?" Her voice changed, a perfect mirror to the Slaver king. As her daughter recounted every horrible detail of her encounter, she dropped her fork on the ground. Mid sentence she fazed through the table and retrieved it. 

Something that didn't even make the woman blink these days. Latent super powers. Really. What did catch her off guard was the apparent forgetfulness. As she sat up the girl smacked her head against the table. Heaving a sigh the child rose from around the table. "Forget you saw that."

"Saw what? The mighty Feylight forget her own powers?"

"Mom!"

A shared moment of laughter rung through the house. But weighed heavy on one participant. Her homework was already dealt with. So the girl fell heavy into her bed. Tucked under the puffiest quilt her mother could find. A contented smile on her face.

A contented smile that was by no means mutual. As the woman collapsed into her bed. Ruffling her hair out of it's bun, shedding her blouse and donning fleece pajamas. She pulled a full body pillow to herself, hugging it tight. Staring at the photo beside her bed.

"Well Don. You always said she was going to be remarkable. Guess you were right." The woman curled into the pillow with a shuddering breath. Drifting into nothing for just a few hours.

The next morning proceeded like in any normal house. A young woman gathering up her books and binders, shoving them aggressively into a backpack. Swinging back her breakfast at a break neck speed. And hurrying out the door with cellphone in pocket. Her suit hidden under her clothing.

She was caught for only a second by a firm hand. Her mother gently passing her a lunch box. "There's a few extra bits in there. Small things you can eat on the go. Remember to stretch and-"

"Never copy someone I know. Mom. We go over this daily. You're starting to sound like a broken record." The teen interrupted.

Her mother just laughed. "Broken record that loves you. Now get going. Pork pot pie for dinner tonight. Granted nothing happens."

"Thanks mom." The girl started out the door. Stopping at the thresh hold while her friends waited impatiently for her. "You're my hero!" She called over her shoulder. The woman laughed. Taking it in good humor.

Little did she know how true that rang for her daughter. There would be no one else that could understand her struggles. How terrified she was the moment she discovered her abilities. As far as the kid was concerned. That woman was the real hero. She just did the leg work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of to address one of the many tropes I see in media these days. The parents that 'just don't get it' when it comes to super powered kids.  
> I kind of want to see more healthy relationships between kids and their parents in these kinds of things. So I wrote it.  
> I might continue with these two characters but I'm not sure.


End file.
